Red Riding Hood
by Hitoko-sama
Summary: Who's afraid of the big, bad wolf? Naruto thought he wasn't but after a series of events in Kohona, will he still believe that in the face of the seductive wolf he isn't afraid? Or is it something else? Yaoi, SasuNaru. Rated M for content; slight gore.


**Okay so this is for Rye's birthday…That was all the way back in August! I'm sorry it took so long Rye but I've finally got it all done! Regular PV  
>-<strong>

Kohona had always been considered a quiet village filled with good, jovial people but that was only the outside appearance. It was a superstitious, provincial place, which meant if there was gossip going around, a person could become a figure of infamy within hours. Many a good person's name had been dragged through the mud and more than a few had practically been driven out of the village because of the superstitious persecution they faced. Being accused of witchcraft was a common occurrence. But not even gossip and supernatural claims shuffled the calm of Kohona like the recent predicaments involving the creatures of the forest. All the men gathered in the village square, shielding women and children from the horrifying sight that was strewn across the ground. The mass of flesh and hair laid in thick, deep pools of crimson as the flies started to gather on the remains of what people could once call a sheep.

"What could have done this?" A woman cried, almost fainting from the dauntingly large amount of blood that seemed to flood the streets.

"Another damn wolf attack?" A man called through the crowd. His voice was harsh with age as he pushed some of the younger folks out of his way to get a good look at the sheep. "I'm tell ya, we need to build twenty meter high watch towers in the four corners of the village! We'll run out of livestock before we can stop those damn wolves! And there's only one source of food left after the sheep and cows have been eaten up."

A murmur went through the crowd of people as they all considered the words of the old man. Another man stepped forward, one of the council members and a head political figure of the village. All of the people seemed to calm in his presence and looked to him for guidance and answers; he knew in times of fear they would follow him blindly. He held up his hand and the crowd silenced themselves. "My fellow villagers, we needn't take Old Man Tsuchi's words to heart, though we should still take up precautionary measures against the wolves. Build stronger pens for your animals, heed the barking of your dogs, and of course, a curfew of no later than dusk for anyone under the age of twenty, and any older than twenty shall have till the twelve tolls of midnight. Anyone caught after those times will be punished, especially if you're alone. These laws are not meant to hinder you, just protect you."

There was much murmuring and sighing from the younger members of the village including a strikingly beautiful blond in the middle of the crowd. He rolled his ravishingly blue eyes as he shook his head and made his way through the crowd; it was just like Danzo to put massive restrictions on the young people in the village.

The blond was a young man, fit with lean muscles that was accentuated by a black shirt, not the extensively formal ones with frill and ruffles, but just a plain one. He was wearing a red riding hood that his grandmother made for his birthday and according to some of the stares he was receiving, it looked marvelous on him. His light leather boots echoed off the cobblestone path as he passed through the people, finally managing to worm his way out and towards the gates of the village.

"Naruto!" The blond looked at the man with his peripherals before sighing to himself the aging man was approaching; he was not too enthused that he had called him out in a very public setting. But he put on his best smile before turning around to look at the man. Danzo was his name, he was getting on in his years, which was more than obvious from the cane he carried around, yet Danzo still liked to be seen with a younger crowd of people. He had been injured in his youth at some point and covered a section of his face with bandages to hide his scars; he dressed formally always, never wearing anything other than a light leather jacket, his white ruffled dress shirt, and tight black pants that left little to the imagination, much to Naruto's displeasure. The blond found this man completely unappealing to the eye as well as the brain. He was both repulsive and repugnant.

"May I help you sir?" The blond replied quickly, trying his best to stop engaging in this conversation as quickly as possible. Though he had been stopped by the massive gawking of the crowd, he was actually doing a favor for his grandmother, Tsunade. He had to leave the village and travel to her small cottage in the woods to bring her some homely comforts and give her the pleasure of his company. He had planned on staying the night with her and then returning the next morning because of the wolf epidemic the forest seemed to be having, though, he wasn't too afraid of them. He didn't think it was very likely that he was going to be attacked but he still didn't want to take his chances alone in the dark.

"Off in a hurry Naruto?" Danzo asked eyeing the basket the blond was holding with extra care. He looked down at it and smiled.

"Yes sir." He said. "Off to my grandmother's house and I'm afraid I do not have time to talk, already late as is, you know." Danzo grabbed the blond's arm and whipped him back around not letting go of his appendage. Naruto squeaked a little but didn't struggled too much in the man's grip, he knew it would only get worse if he did. "Sir?"

"Allow me to escort you." Naruto shook his head with a flustered smile.

"That will not be necessary. Yesterday was the eve of my eighteenth year and I'm already a man, I'm sorry if I insult you by saying that I do not need your help in finding my grandmother's abode. Please forgive my rudeness but I simply must go." Naruto pulled his arm free and flipped up his red riding hood before slipping through the gates of the village leaving Danzo standing by the consoled crowd of spectators.

"My Lord," A voice began from Danzo side. He held up a hand to silence the man since he was deep in thought; that boy was a precious gem, something a great beauty and fragility, Danzo felt it was his duty to protect him by any means necessary and it that meant marrying the boy, then so be it. The man turned his attention towards Danzo, a fake smile plastered on his lips.

"Sai, that boy is the one." The raven haired boy looked to the village gate and saw the passing of the red hood and smirked a little. He had seen that boy around the village since he was a child and he knew his lord had very good taste.

"I'll get working on that right away." He said as he looked over into the forested area by the village. Sai blinked a few times, swearing he saw the glare of red eyes in their direction but before he could check to see it again, whatever was or wasn't there, had vanished. "Did you see that?" Sai asked but Danzo gave him a look that expressed disgust for his confusion and Sai dropped the subject immediately. But unbeknownst to Sai, Danzo was well aware of the pair of red eyes that glared at the two of them so furiously. He put his hand on Sai's shoulder and pushed him forward a little bit walking with him towards the center of the village.  
>-<p>

Naruto had been walking for about an hour before he took his first break. It would be another half an hour before he would reach his grandmother and it was still mid-morning which meant he really didn't have to rush. The only reason he had left the village in such a hurry was because he wanted to avoid that old creep Danzo; he had a horrible feeling that that man was going to ask him for his hand in marriage. It wasn't a banned practice in Kohona to marry someone of the same sex; which made Naruto all the more suspicious, especially since he was of marrying age now.

He wasn't sure how he would he would react if Danzo asked him to be his bride; he didn't doubt that there would be at least a tiny bit disgust in his reaction. But there was a major problem with rejecting Danzo. He was on the council and had a large amount of political pull in the village and could easily change the laws so that he would be forced to marry the man. Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance. Danzo would try that and he could probably get away with it too, which would mean Naruto would have to leave the village immediately and live with his grandmother.

Naruto laughed a little bit to himself as he shook his head. Perhaps it would be easier for him to just accept Danzo as his husband and live a life of luxury. Danzo was bound to die soon, right? The man had to be at least fifty or so by now…Even Naruto had to admit to himself that he just had a terrible thought. He sighed. "I can't let him break my spirits." He said to himself, thankful that he was alone in the woods. "Danzo may be powerful but I won't let him win that easily…I have to be completely firm in my decisions and not waver no matter how bad it gets! I will not settle for anything less than love!" Naruto nodded to himself, feeling slightly ridiculous that he just shouted out his promise to the air and trees. He smiled sheepishly before standing up a little, the red hood sliding down his head as he grabbed the basket from the log next to him.

"A man shouldn't settle for anything less than love." A voice called from behind a tree and Naruto paused in all motion, turning towards the sound with an embarrassed flush creeping up his features. Naruto was about to retort and berate the man for eavesdropping but he could do nothing but gasp as he saw a lovely raven haired man staring at him from the beneath the willows. His spiked hair almost seemed to have a blue tint to it in the sunlight that glistened down through the trees and gave a humanly color to his perfect porcelain skin. His dress was rather dark consisting of mostly black, heavier garments. His leather jacket brushed the bottom of the forest floor and covered a dark gray dress shirt and black pants. His thick leather boots crunched twigs and fallen dried leaves as he turned towards the blond. He was smirking at him and Naruto knew instantly who this man was. He was Sasuke, one of the famous member of the Uchiha clan in Kohona. It was actually very rare to see Uchihas outside festivals and the Uchiha manor, they were known to keep to themselves and no one really bothered them.

"Ah…You were listening to that were you? I had hoped it was just me and the trees." Naruto muttered, unable to look into those extremely amused charcoal black eyes.

"Couldn't help myself, listening to another man is far more enticing than sitting in the quiet of the forest. The rocks don't exactly say much." Naruto couldn't help but release a small giggle at that, bringing his hand to his mouth and shyly making eye contact with this man.

"I suppose you are correct in saying that sir, but I believe this is where our paths my be separated. Good day to you and I hope you have a splendid journey; may the ground reach up to meet your every step." The raven nodded his head in agreement before bowing a little and disappearing into the shade of the willow tree. Naruto was actually shocked by the speed in which Sasuke disappeared but nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt the tickle of hot breath on the side of his neck.

"And the same goes for you, little red riding hood. I hope your journey is as you expect, no mishaps would be preferable." The Uchiha said as he straightened the hood Naruto had on. "Oh and my name is not sir, you may call me Sasuke, Naruto."

The blond nodded saying nothing as the Uchiha headed down the path towards the village. Naruto shook his head and laughed a little about how easily flustered Sasuke had made him. Naruto paused for a moment as he looked back at the path Sasuke was currently heading down; it was excessively uncommon for the richer people in Kohona to know the common folk so…How did Sasuke know his name? Naruto shook his head again, noting that he had been doing that a good deal recently, and thought about the smallness of Kohona, it was practically assured that even the rich would know the names of the poor. They were all practically neighbors.

He shrugged a little bit before heading down the path but paused a little in his steps and looked back. Naruto didn't know why but he felt eyes, like someone was hiding in the shadows watching him. He shook his head and passed it off as paranoia. There was no need to get so frightened in the middle of the morning, no wolves would attack him in the middle of the day when he could see them so clearly...

It was a brief walk after that since Naruto practically ran to Tsunade's cottage. The feeling that someone was watching him would not go away even though he had searched around the area for any other forms of life. Though, frankly spoken, he really hadn't found any other living thing. Not a bug, nor a bird. It was like they knew something dangerous was around and just left to protect themselves. Naruto didn't like that thought and practically pounded on Tsunade's door when he finally arrived.

She opened the door with a skeptical look when she saw Naruto looking around as though he was a fugitive running from the law. He pushed past her and wormed into the house, practically jerking the door from her hands and sighing with relief when he was safely inside and found everything to be secure.

"What's possessed you to act this strangely, brat?" Tsunade asked as she took the basket from his arm.

"Well Grandm-"

"Stop. You know how much I dislike you calling me that; I do not want a reminder of my age in this house." She set the basket on a small dinning table. Her light brown heeled boots clicked on the wooden floor as the shuffling of her black ruffled shirts filled the silence of the cottage. She removed the apron over her skirts and set it next to the basket before opening the lid. "Well?"

"Ah, forgive me Tsunade." He said glancing towards the windows. "You may find me foolish for saying so but I had a strange feeling that I was being followed and watched while I made my way here. There was something out in the woods…" His voice trailed as he looked over at the woman who was nodding, her light blond hair falling from her ear as she unloaded the contents of the basket.

"There's nothing foolish in that statement." She asserted turning from the table to the kitchen where she grabbed the kettle from the fire and brought it into the dinning area. She made Naruto sit before bringing out cups for them to enjoy their tea. They let the crushed leaves seep before Tsunade started speaking again. "There's no telling what evil lives in the forest; it has been strangely quiet recently…"

"Perhaps it is better than you live in the woods though," Naruto began as he dropped a lump of sugar into his tea. "wolves seem to have made the village their hunting grounds. There's been multiple sheep and cows slaughtered by the wolves. They seem to just eat their fill and leave the carcasses in the middle of town…"

Tsunade poured a small amount of milk into her tea before adding a couple lumps of sugar. She stirred her tea before bringing it to her mouth, taking a small sip before setting it back down on the table. Naruto could only assume that the heat was too much and that it had burnt her mouth but she looked pensive, as if the forest she was staring into raise many deep, burning questions in her mind. She just shook her head with a laugh.

"How queer…"

"What?" Naruto asked taking a small sip of his tea. "Something the matter?"

"No, no. I was just thinking that it was queer that the wolves did not remove their kill from the village. They would no doubt have offspring somewhere and they live in packs so, why not bring their kill to be shared among the young and old?" Tsunade mused as she swirled her spoon around the rim of the cup, making a high scraping sound before clanging it against the side.

"Tsunade, really, you must be senile to believe that wolves are so organized. It's as though you're holding them to a higher standard of understanding that could rival our own." Naruto said with a slight smirk of amusement.

Tsunade felt a slight bit of rage flowing through her body as she leaned forward and gripped Naruto by the ear. "EH? So bold as to disrespect me boy?" She asked as she brought him about halfway across the table by his ear. "Perhaps it would do you good to stay with me so I can beat the village nonsense out of your head."

Naruto started laughing a little as she glanced over at his grandmother, she had an amused look in her eyes as she let him go, allowing him to walk over to her so they could embrace. "You need to come visit me more, it gets awfully lonesome when you're not around."

"I know, forgive me." Naruto muttered. "I promise I'll come to visit more since you're the only one left."

"Don't speak like that." She said with a slight hint of anger in her voice but all the anger in her body was erased when she saw the soft glistening of tears dancing in the corners of Naruto's lovely blue eyes. She sighed a little petting the soft blond locks. "They may have gone to God Naruto but that doesn't mean they've forgotten about you; they're watching you from a bird's eye view." Naruto smiled brilliantly and nodded his head. "Come now, let us sit by the fire and catch up."  
>-<p>

**Later than evening**

The deep cutting silence of the forest was stiflingly oppressive, though the tolling of the bells of the far off villages could be heard over the deafening quiet. Naruto found himself unable to sleep; this bed, this room, this place was much different than his tenant housing in the village. It was so peacefully quiet out in the cottage and it was so dark without the lamps burning in the streets. There was an eerie calm about the entire forest.

Naruto got up from his bed tossing away his nightwear and pulling on his pants and red riding hood. He didn't know why exactly he put it on but all Naruto knew was he did. He ventured out into the small living area where the aging furniture sat in a state of stationary solitude; without Tsunade around, the house seemed dead and silent. The blond sighed as he strolled through the house, his feet tapping against the cold wooden floors as he progressed into another room.

He was standing by the front door now and for some reason he felt compelled to leave the cottage and venture out into the woods. He opened the door and stepped out into the cool night air. The grass was wet with dew as Naruto's feet slid through it; he had forgotten to put on his boots but he didn't care much. He blinked a little as he looked up into the sky, the moon looked bloated and heavy as it hung in the sky; it seemed that at any moment it would fall right out of the sky and crush him. There was such a strange feeling rushing through Naruto veins as he reached out towards the moon; he had a child like belief that he would be able to caress it with his fingers if he reached a little further.

The wind blew through the trees causing a lapse in the silence as the cold night air pushed past the blond and nipped at his skin roughly. He shivered a little as he broke eye contact with the moon, turning around to return inside the cottage. It was foolish for him to come outside in the cold yet it seemed to be a good way to clear his head. He sighed and took a step forward only to stop in his tracks at the rustling of the bushes behind him. In the corner of his eye he could see a pair of illuminated yellow dots staring at him appraisingly; there was a wildness to them, a greedy lust that he could not put to words. It was terrifying.

Despite his better judgment, Naruto began to run. The loud rustling of the bushes behind the blond only meant the wolf was giving chase and from the even sounds of the paws against the slicked grass, it intended to catch him and more than likely make a meal of him. Naruto couldn't scream; all sounds had died on his lips and tongue. There was so much fear, so much panic, so much hopelessness racing through his veins that he had practically accepted his death. Naruto's foot slipped out from under him and he landed on his knees.

"No…" Naruto muttered aloud to himself. "I will not die!" The blond got to his feet and he briskly ran through a clearing of trees, knocking into their hard trunks, uncaring about the amount of pain he was in or how much his feet were starting to ache from running barefooted in the forest. He could not accept death. He had so much to live for that this could not be the end of him. He refused to lose to this wolf.

Naruto felt his body pulled backwards and choked suddenly. He looked behind him to see the wolf had grabbed the longer fabric of his riding hood; the red fabric clamped tightly in its mouth. The wolf was growling and pulling it harshly, ripping and shredding the fabric with its powerful, strikingly white teeth. Naruto whined with sudden panic and his fingers instantly started to fumble with the clasp around his neck. He let out a groan of frustration when he was suddenly jerked back by the wolf but let out a cry of relief when the clasp came undone and he was able to remove the hood. He threw it and started running again, hearing the snarling, snapping jaws of the wolf behind him.

He didn't know how much he had been running at this point, the forest was starting to blur together in a haze of trees and darkness. There was no defining feature and after a few more moments Naruto realized that he was lost; he had no idea where he was going anymore. He fell to his knees, whining loudly in defeat. It was pointless to keep running; eventually that wolf was going to catch him because he would be too deep in the forest to find him way back and he would be too tired to continue. Naruto felt tears of frustration gathering behind his eyes but they instantly dried when the light of a lantern shone through the trees and right on the blond.

"Hello?" A voice called and Naruto got to his feet as the person approached. He almost cried with joy; he was saved. "Ah, Naruto…What are you doing out here at such an ungodly hour?" He paused a little getting a better look at the blond who was struggling for breath, bruised, and had fine cuts covering his skin, drying blood could clearly be seen. "Are you all right? Has something happened?"

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked and the Uchiha held the lantern away from his face so it could clearly be seen by the blond. He took a step forward feeling suddenly faint; Sasuke moved quickly and grabbed Naruto before he fell to the ground with exhaustion. "Thank God…I'm saved." Were Naruto's hushed words before his entire world went black.

Sasuke turned his head towards the path Naruto came from and smirked to himself. "You shouldn't be thanking God for a nightmare."  
>-<p>

_Skin was all that Naruto felt under his palms as his hands rubbed up and down on personified moonlight. Sasuke moaned heatedly as he nipped at the blond's lip teasingly, allowing the thin skin of his lips to burst open with blood. He whined when salty crimson filled up his mouth and dribbled down his chin. Sasuke growled lowly in his throat as he seductively licked it up, stopping the bleeding with the lapping of his tongue. Both of them paused in all motion for a moment as they looked appraisingly at each other. Naruto leaned in, Sasuke following his lead, and smashed their lips together. The Uchiha's teeth clashed against the blond's causing an animalistic element to enter their passion._

"_Mine." Sasuke muttered abruptly but Naruto ignored the call of possession when he felt a hand firmly grasp his already hardening cock. He whimpered and tried to reconnect his mouth to Sasuke's but he ducked Naruto's head by attaching to his neck, sucking and biting the tanned flesh like it was a succulent piece of meat. _

"_Sasuke…" His voice came breathlessly and had a huskiness to it that sent bolts of arousal through Sasuke's entire body. His bites to Naruto's neck started to become more painful causing the almost veiled effect on Naruto to be lifted. He started to shove at Sasuke's shoulder but that only got him a growl and more painful bites; Naruto could feel the drops of blood leaking from his skin from where Sasuke bit through. "Ow! Sasuke stop, you're hurting me!"_

_Sasuke looked up, his lips were covered in Naruto's blood and he licked it off, an awfully sadistic smirk on his lips as his cruel lips curved upwards with amusement. Naruto whined with fear but the Uchiha only returned his lips to the blond's neck biting him with precise control. Naruto screeched with pain as he dug his nails into Sasuke's exposed shoulder, causing bleeding crescents to spring up against pale skin. The Uchiha pulled his mouth off Naruto's neck to moan with pleasure and pain. He nipped at Naruto's naughty fingers and panted huskily in the blond's ear._

"_You needn't feel scared my love for I am a wondrous master and will fill your hollow pain with such thick, rich pleasure." Sasuke pinned Naruto to the bed looking down at him with crimson, predatory eyes. "Never thank God for a nightmare, my sweetest love." Naruto was hyperventilating with fear as Sasuke's mouth traced his jaw line and connected to his neck once again. This time when he felt Sasuke's elongated teeth he couldn't hold back a scream. _

Naruto woke with a start looking around Tsunade's cottage with surprised eyes. He held his head in his hands as he got up from the bed. He walked into the small washroom next to the bedroom and examined his body; nothing was cut up, there were no bruises, not even any dirt on his skin. The blond sighed a little as he tossed his night clothes onto the floor, laughing a little at his own foolishness. Everything that happened had obviously been nothing more than a dream, a hallucination of what his imagination.

After a few moments of preparation Naruto ventured back into the room, grabbing the extra clothes he brought along for the trip. Once he had put on his shirt and pants he looked around the room for his red riding hood; he couldn't find it and then a flash of what happened came from the dark recesses of his mind. The reason he couldn't find his hood was because he left it in the forest when the wolf was chasing him. Naruto stepped back a little, his legs hitting the bed as he seemed to back away from the truth.

It wasn't a dream, there was no hallucinating about it. A wolf had stalked him into the forest and he met up with Sasuke. He didn't quite remember much after meeting up with Sasuke except for the seemingly lewd dream he had about him. But Naruto was starting to question the authenticity of that event. He had no pain in his neck at all; and how exactly did Naruto get back anyway? Sasuke didn't know where his grandmother lived…Right? It was all extremely hard for Naruto to accept which meant that in the deeper parts of his mind he instantly started to deny it; there was no real proof of anything. For all he knew Tsunade could have came in to wash the hood before he left. He sighed to himself quietly. He needed to stop jumping to conclusions, it was dangerous.

There was a brief knock at his door and he walked over to it, about to open it when the door flew open, as if it had been kicked. Villagers poured into the room all glaring at Naruto as if he was a hideous monster. A few of the men grabbed him by the arms, dragging him through the room and into the living room. He struggled in their grip, cursing, and flailing his limps in attempt to gain release. Tsunade was pushing at the men who were keeping her from Naruto who was looking at her pleadingly.

"What's the meaning of this? Release him at once!" She yelled at the crowd who looked back at her with disgust.

They didn't pause in their actions and dragged Naruto out to a carriage. The doors swung open and he was forced into the back. He groaned a little as he sat up on the seat; Danzo was the first definite face he saw. His advisor, Sai, was sitting next to him. Danzo's face was calm whereas Sai's looked slightly troubled as if something was happening that he didn't approve of. Naruto gulped a little.

"What's happening?" He asked, a small bead of sweat dropping from his forehead to his chin and slowly inching down his neck. "Have I done something wrong?" He looked from Sai to Danzo and back again but the raven kept his mouth shut as the older man cleared his throat.

"Something's happened in the village. It involves you to the fullest degree, you will see what I speak of when we arrive back at the village." Danzo said with a stoic face. "Please, sit down properly and enjoy the ride back." He hit the top of the carriage and the blond heard the crack of the whip and whinnies of the horses as they galloped on the path to the village.

The carriage ride was silent, much to Naruto's surprise. He had been predisposed to believe that Danzo would talk his ear off, seduce him with his words, try to convince him of something he would never agree to, but his silence meant something BIG had happened. He had no idea what and frankly it was starting to infuriating him. He wanted to know what was going on and how he was involved. When the carriage stopped, Danzo opened up the door and led Naruto and Sai out. The blond's breath caught instantly in his throat as soon as he stepped up to the gates.

Blood. There was blood everywhere. Gore and carnage clogged the cracks in the street; skin and hair, bone and tissue, nothing was spared. It was all smeared across the stone pathway of the village and made Naruto feel sick to the very pit of his stomach but he suppressed the urge to vomit.

"This…" Danzo muttered as he made a sweeping motion over the mess. "Is not what we came to get you for." He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, guiding him through the already rotting, stinking, fly infested mess that covered public streets. Naruto held back a whimper when he saw one of his old school mates strewn about like a freshly cut fish. They reached the city square and on the wall of the town hall, written in fresh blood, was a message. It was addressed to the townsfolk…But the message was about Naruto.

"The damage here is only the beginning of what I will do if anything lays a filthy hand on my sweet love. My heart is broken when I think of the impure, disgusting, things that have touched him." Danzo recited aloud; it chilled Naruto all the more to hear a voice accompanying the words. "If you wish not to have another massacre then leave Uzumaki Naruto tied to a stake in the heart of town; when the sun dies behind the hills and the darkness takes its hold, I will come for him. Sincerely, The Wolf."

Naruto felt a scream coming to his lips and he let it fill the dreary morning air as he fell to his knees, burying his face into his hands. It had been real, all of it had been real. That wolf wanted him and it was more than obvious that the village would give him right over. He glanced up at Danzo who was looking away from the blond. That was more than enough of a confirmation for Naruto; he was going to be sacrificed for the greater good.

"This was with the note." Danzo muttered as he handed Naruto a small wrapped package. The blood red ribbon made the blond's hand shake with nervousness as he pulled it off the brown paper. He opened it fully and nearly cried in frustration; it was his red riding hood. It wasn't possible. An animal attacked him and the writing was clearly done by a human; wolves, as far as Naruto knew, couldn't write. So how could someone have possibly gotten his hood? There was a small piece of paper with it and Naruto picked it up, unfolding it so he could read whatever was written inside.

"_Wear it." _Was all that was scrawled upon the card and it made Naruto's heart sink.

"Danzo," Naruto began looking up at the man who was still staring stoically at the blood note on the wall of the building. He glanced down taking the blond in a mixture of pity and anger. He nodded for the boy to continue. "Do you believe in werewolves?"

"Of course." The aging man replied as he helped the blond to his feet, allowing him to lean slightly since Naruto was still a bit weak in the knees from shock. "Werewolves, vampires, witches, demons; they all exist which is why Naruto, we have to do whatever this wolf wants of us…I'm sorry." Naruto gave a silent nod. He had already been expecting Danzo to be completely ready to give up on him and hand him over but there had been a slim chance of hope that he would try to do something to save him. But he doubted that the aging council member in front of him would try anything too daring. "However, if we give you up to this wolf, he may just kill you and request something more; we should kill him before he can do the same to us…Naruto, be ready at dusk, I promise I'll make a plan." Naruto felt a tiny ray of hope in his heart as he nodded at Danzo's every word. If it meant he was going to live, he would do everything within his power.

The council member's eye wandered away from the thankful blond in front of him to the red eyes watching him from the bushes; he smirked briefly causing the rustling of bushes to occur. For Danzo, it was about to get interesting.  
>-<p>

Naruto's heart was thundering in his ears as some of the villagers tied him to a stake in the middle of town. Most of the other villagers were looking through alleyways or windows, not daring to get any closer to the blond. Their fear of the supernatural weighing out their own human compassion. The clock chimed and the blond started to tense, looking around for any signs of the wolf. Danzo hadn't said a single word to him about what the plan was and so far it was consisting of him being tied to a stake and the wolf taking him away.

The soft taps of nails against the streets made Naruto tense with fear as he looked down the alley; the people in the windows were murmuring with fear but as soon as a brief shadow passed they all quieted. Naruto could see the shadow quite clearly from his spot. The blond could hear the thundering beating of his heart in his ears as he swallowed fear and tried not to choke on the bitter taste it had. This wasn't a human, it was a werewolf, and he had no idea what it really wanted from him; and that was what scared him the most.

The strong yellow eyes of the wolf were taking Naruto in appraisingly as its fangs were barred, approaching him slowly. The wolf was getting awfully close and Naruto could feel the fear burning up through his throat in the form of a scream. The wolf lunged and Naruto couldn't do anything more than close his eyes, he couldn't stand to see the sight of his own executioner.

The blond opened his eyes after a moment and when he did he saw another large black wolf leap from the shadows, knocking the other wolf away from Naruto. It howled loudly before the air around it shifted and the sickening cracking of bones and the tearing of skin filled the silence and made the blond feel as though he might vomit. He was panting harshly as the man, formerly the wolf that saved him, stood up. The raven hair that was spiked like feathers was a dead giveaway; this wolf was Uchiha Sasuke.

"How pathetic." He muttered glancing at the wolf who was struggling to get back on his feet, the growls were feeble as he looked at Sasuke. "I really had expected more from you. You've been cursed far longer than I, yet, you seem to misplace your knowledge of the rules in which we live by." Sasuke stepped closer to the other wolf, not putting much distance between himself and Naruto. "We're already damned and destined for the fire, why not make this meager existence more pleasant by killing the competition between us since I've already won." The wolf barked out something that made Sasuke's stoic features set even more until the very end when the Uchiha started to laugh…

Naruto noticed that certain laugh sounded so sadistic, so vicious, so…Evil.

"Ha, you're more delusional than I thought!" Sasuke said in rapt amusement; it fit well with the aggression in his tone. "Perhaps in your old age you thought I would roll over to you but you are mistaken; the young shall inherit the Earth and I'm just proof of that statement." He ran a hand through his hair, pushing it away from his still glowing red eyes. "Now then, leave him, you cowardly wolf, even I, almost young enough to be a mere fledgling, am brave enough to show my face to the crowd and do not fear the consequences." The wolf snapped his jaws with a somewhat barking quality slipping through. "Oh? You deserve him, do you? On what basis? Because you are my elder? I think your argument is nothing more than a waste of time for it is falling on my selectively deaf ears." Sasuke smirked then, his brilliantly white teeth sparkled even in the dim light. "Heed my warning, and heed it well; Naruto is mine now, he bares my mark of mating and there will be no chance that I will allow you to take him away…Now then, run along and cling to your pathetic lie of a life."

The wolf lunged at Sasuke and the Uchiha instantly changed back into his previous form, going toe to toe with him. The wolves rolled and bit each other, tearing chunks of flesh and hair from their bodies and throwing it off to the side. The only difference between them could be told by their eyes and Naruto knew, as soon as he saw the red eyes of Sasuke, that he was going to win. The wolf with yellow eyes was whimpering with pain as he tried to put pressure on his leg causing him to limp feebly; the cherry red blood was soaking the stones in the heart of town, sucking it up as if it would suddenly bring them to life.

Sasuke walked over to the wolf that was weakly trying to escape from him. The Uchiha's jaw snapped shut on the other's throat and started to shake his head until Naruto heard a sickening crack. Sasuke had broken the other wolf's neck. The wolf let out a pathetic final whimper before falling to the side, blood pooling around it as the life quickly escaped from the body. Bones started to snap as the corpse regained its human features and Naruto wasn't surprised by why Danzo hadn't done anything to stop the wolves. The wolf with yellow eyes, the one that had chased him in the woods and perhaps even slaughtered the villagers, had been Danzo the entire time.

"You were always weak." Sasuke muttered, having changed back into a human at some point. His mouth was stained with the red smudges of blood and so were the beautifully pale contours of his body. The skin and flesh he was missing was already growing back as he spoke. "Using fear to control the masses is a technique of a foolish leader and a despicable person. But, I suppose, in the end you got exactly what a wicked soul like you deserves; death." He turned towards Naruto and the blond swallowed a little. Sasuke extended his claws as he approached; Naruto whimpered with fear as he saw Sasuke's arm reach out, he closed his eyes out of fear but when nothing happened but a sudden sense of release. The Uchiha cut the ropes holding him to the stake and when Naruto realized he wasn't going to die, he was so relieved that he passed out.

The villagers watched in awe as Sasuke scooped up his prize, smirking at all the eyes on him before calmly walked off into the shadowed alley. Though they felt terrible for letting a werewolf make off with one of their own people but they all found their own lives far more important.  
>-<p>

Naruto awoke on a large bed and looked around, confusion clouding his thoughts as he heard footsteps approaching him. He turned his head and saw Sasuke coming towards him and he wanted to scream but something in the back of his head suppressed that urge, something was telling him it was all right to allow Sasuke that close to him and maybe even closer.

"Did Danzo harm you?" Sasuke asked as he got on the bed next to Naruto. He ran a gentle hand through his hair but it made him shiver; he didn't know how long it had been but at one point Sasuke had killed someone, he may have washed the blood off his face and hands but that tainted his soul. Naruto flinched away from him and backed away, against his better judgment. Sasuke snarled a little as he pinned the blond down to the bed. "Do not fear me Naruto, I've already told you once. I am your Shepherd, your everything, be loyal to me and I will show you the kindness I possess, but disobey and I will show the cruelness of my body." Sasuke muttered into the blond's ear making him whimper with fear. "Kiss me."

"But…" Naruto began tears starting to sting the corners of his eyes.

"DO IT." Sasuke growled and Naruto instantly shot up, tangling his fingers in Sasuke's hair as he pulled the Uchiha's lips to his own. The kiss was far more than Naruto was expecting, it set his nerves on fire with emotions and bliss he had never felt before; he didn't understand why. When Sasuke pulled away, he licked his lips seductively. Naruto was reacting just as he imagined. "It feels good, right? Better than it should perhaps?" Naruto nodded his head as Sasuke went in for another kiss, using the blond's shock as an opportunity to open his mouth and dip his tongue inside that sweet, succulent cavern. Naruto moaned opening himself up more to Sasuke and the Uchiha took full advantage of it. His hands trailed down Naruto's chest, fingering and teasing the already hardening nipples he found underneath the thin material of the blond's shirt. "I am your mate; the most important person in your life, when you please me, it should please you. Your pleasure is more intense because of that…So, do your best to please me." Sasuke was smirking and Naruto nodded wanting another kiss but Sasuke moved his mouth down to lick at the blond's soft neck.

"Sasuke…" The pleasure was gripping as it blurred his thoughts, any arguments he had were erased by the Uchiha. His tongue and teeth were practically dancing all over the blond's neck, marking it softly yet it stung whenever the warmth of Sasuke's mouth would leave him.

"You were mine for years…" Sasuke muttered heatedly starting to bite and really painfully give Naruto marks. They were red and black, looking as though if they could feel, they would be angry. Sasuke's tongue would lash and soothe them but at the same time send a wave of pain with it. "Who do you think killed your parents? Danzo did. They had arranged for us to be married but when Danzo caught wind, he morphed into a wolf and killed them. He was a selfish man and I will never let you go again. I've lived without your presence for too long even if you don't remember me as much as I remember you." Naruto felt the sting of tears again but when Sasuke's mouth silenced his, he long forgot them. It was true that he had no recollection of this arranged marriage between them but it almost seemed right to Naruto, like he had known all along. "I healed the mark on your neck from that night; I could tell you believed it to be a dream and I'm sorry for misleading you in that way but I promise this night will be much different."

"What do you plan to do with me Sasuke?"

The Uchiha smirked as he looked down at the blond with sultry eyes. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, that's why I asked!"

Sasuke snickered a little as he leaned in to kiss Naruto again. "It isn't really something I can tell you…" He said as he lazily rolled his tongue over his lips. "But, I can easily show you."

Naruto noticed the claws growing on Sasuke's hand and he almost screamed when he heard the ripping of fabric. Sasuke drew some blood with the swipe of his claws but it was barely coming to the surface, making him sigh as he leaned down, lapping the lines with lavished attention. He moved his mouth up and started to suck and tease Naruto's already hardening nipples; he whimpered slightly at the feeling, it was starting to make him to feel hot. He whimpered the Uchiha's name and the wolf smirked a little, his mate was beginning to lose control which meant he would open up without restraint.

Sasuke started to trail kisses down that peach soft navel; he moaned hotly against it, tracing designs with his tongue on that sweet skin. "Sasuke…" His blond was aroused. Sasuke smelled it when he was kissing him but now, it was more than apparently, he was releasing all of his enticing pheromones and making Sasuke's head swim with such a hot desire that it was almost suffocating out all other reason.

The Uchiha moaned as he reached the blond's crotch, pulling down the constricting pants, freeing Naruto's begging, already rock hard cock. Sasuke gave it an experimental lick and the blond trashed, moaning and shuddering with a sudden rush of pleasure. Sasuke ghosted kisses on the blond's thigh wanting to see more wonderful reactions from his Naruto, he would please Naruto greatly because it was not only his obligation but his pleasure. He caressed the blond's thighs with his tongue, kissing all the way back up to the painful looking erection he had. Sasuke sucked on the tip, swirling his tongue around it before taking a bit more into his sultry, hot mouth. Naruto moaned heatedly as he felt Sasuke engulf him; he didn't know anything could bring him so much pleasure, it was actually becoming painful due to the fact that it felt like the muscles in his stomach were grinding against each other.

"UH!" Naruto cried out as he thrashed a little bit. "Sasuke…" The blond's voice sent a shiver of excitement down Sasuke's spine and he glanced up, his eyes were shining red with lust, meeting Naruto's cool blues; the blond gulped but couldn't look away. Sasuke gave Naruto one final lick before coming up his body and bringing three fingers to Naruto's swollen, pliant lips.

"Suck on them until they're dripping wet." Sasuke said as Naruto nodded, opening his mouth to do as Sasuke asked of him. Naruto's tongue swirled around the digits in his mouth, making sure to get between them he started to suck on them separately. Naruto noticed that Sasuke looked far more heated and lewd whenever he would bob the fingers in and out of his mouth. He pulled the three of them out and start to nip at the tops, switching between licks and kisses. "Enough!" Sasuke pulled his fingers out of the blond's mouth and dropped them by his entrance only to pause, looking as though he was very deep in thought. "Since you enjoyed sucking on these so much, why not continue with something else?" Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion but when Sasuke laid down on the bed and stripped himself of clothing, the blond got a clue about what he was talking about since it was so angrily hard and staring him in the face. "Come and feed upon my manhood, perhaps it will fuel your own."

Naruto blushed as he shakily crawled over to Sasuke. It was daunting being face to face with Sasuke's incredibly large cock; it looked as though it wasn't real in comparison with his own. The blond felt suddenly self-conscious but then gasped with surprise when he felt the slicked fingers start to poke and push at his entrance. "Sasuke, I-"

"Shh, don't think about it. Just let your mind be freed by the intense waves of pleasure. Allow yourself to be taken by me and my influence." Sasuke said as he dipped a finger into Naruto's hot, tight hole. Naruto whimpered at the intrusion but ignored the slight pain, giving the head of Sasuke's cock an experimental lick, liking how Sasuke's breath would hitch with one tiny touch of his tongue. He started to take in more of Sasuke which was made easier by him gasping when Sasuke slipped into the remaining two fingers unexpectedly. The vibrations on his cock made Sasuke grunt, using his free hand to grab the back of Naruto's head so he could thrust into the blond's mouth.

Naruto was moaning from the pleasure and pain he was receiving. Sasuke had sat up at this point and was thrusting into his mouth, which aroused him greatly because of the sheer dominance Sasuke was parading. The fingers that tightly gripped his scalp were annoying but he could make due since the fingers that were harshly thrusting into his hole were causing a tingle, tickling sensation to go through his entire body. It was something he had never felt before and he was loving every second of it. Naruto felt the tightening of his stomach muscles and wished desperately for release from the pain it was causing, he wanted the pleasure to fill him and completely dominate his sense.

Sasuke pulled out of Naruto's mouth much to his own displeasure but he had to dominate and completely fill the blond who was panting harshly and looking as though he was going to explode from the lack of touching. The Uchiha flipped Naruto so he would be laying on his back and then spread those perfectly shaped legs before slipping in between them, positioning his hard cock against that moist, wonderful entrance. He pushed the head of his cock into the slippery hole, loving the resistance he was feeling from the blond's extremely tight, hot, teasing hole. "Sasuke!" The Uchiha shoved the rest of his cock in and before he really knew what happened, Naruto released. The Uchiha blinked a little but then smirked seeing that the blond was still hard; he had been hoping Naruto wouldn't be fully satisfied so quickly.

Sasuke was purring with a sense of sadistic pleasure as he leaned in and nipped Naruto's ear lobe. "Naughty little pup, but no matter, I will fill and please you until you cannot stand it any longer." He started to move his hips, slipping almost all the way out of the blond before shoving it back in. Naruto started to moan and thrash, opening his legs more so Sasuke could hit deeper inside him and at different angles. "Incredible. I've never felt anything that was so teasingly tight. I knew you were a virgin but I had no idea how good you would feel."

"Sasuke, ah! Please…Give me more! I need to feel more." Naruto moaned; his breath coming in ragged gasps as he felt the Uchiha's hips increase their speed and shove more deeply into the wondrously inviting depths. Sasuke didn't doubt that he was hitting that special spot within the blond; it would explain that completely wanton face he was making.

Naruto couldn't control the jumbled words and moans that were falling from his lips; he had never felt such concentrated and intense pleasure filling and defiling his senses. It was too marvelous, it was bringing that painful stomach sensation again. "Sasuke…It's coming again."

"_Already?"_ Sasuke thought with slight surprise, though he was actually happy about it. It meant that Naruto was feeling very good, that he was in fact a wonderful lover. Sasuke smirked a little, letting his ego get the better of him as he pushed in deeper, letting his thrusts become more sporadic and hard. Naruto's abused hole wasn't even feeling pain at this point; Sasuke's cock, which filled him with such intense pleasure, was canceling it all out. But the more pleasure he seemed to feel from the Uchiha's rod, the closer that climactic feeling seemed to be approaching, he didn't want it to sneak up on him again.

"Sasuke!" He couldn't think of anything to say that was intelligible anymore, Sasuke's name was the only thing that seemed to fit well on his lips and punctuate the moans and whines of pleasure. Sasuke could feel his muscles tightening and knew that he was getting close to his limit as well; the pleasure of Naruto's tight ass was almost too much as soon as he entered fully, but now, at deeper measures and different angles, and while the blond was squeezing and pushing back, it was almost painful.

Naruto arched up off the bed, filling the air with an acute scream of ecstasy as he released his load a second time. Sasuke couldn't continue at that point, the tightness and clenching of the blond's walls did him in and he came inside Naruto's entrance but not before biting down on his neck, filling his mouth with sweet, addictive blood, adding to the scream Naruto was letting out. The blond's eyes filled with tears from the hard crashing of pleasure and pain in his body and couldn't hold onto himself anymore and passed out.  
>-<p>

"You've done well, Sai." Naruto awoke and looked over to see Sasuke standing by the door with Sai, Danzo's advisor. The blond was curious about what was going on and he had a feeling if they knew he was awake, they would stop talking or move somewhere else. "You've insured me my mate and protected our ideals."

"But, I've betrayed Danzo…"

"For the benefit of our kind." Sasuke said as he leaned towards the other man, nuzzling his face. "Do not feel shamed or as if you betrayed him, he was a malignancy to our people; he used his wolf form to control Kohona and he killed off many innocents, his blantant disobedience for the rules needed to be taken care of; We will be stronger without him."

"You're right Sasuke, thank you for hearing out my silly guilty conscience." Sai said with a slight flush to his face. Sasuke put his hand on the smaller raven's shoulder and patted it a few times.

"As new leader, I must be kind and understanding towards my people. If there is a breakdown in communication it could spell the end of us all." Sai nodded and thanked Sasuke for his time before walking out of the room. The Uchiha sighed a little before heading back towards the bed where Naruto lay. He had made love to his mate last night and by the next full moon they would be fully connected by more than just a mark on the blond's neck but by the curse that ran through Sasuke's veins. He would also be a wolf soon.

"I'll never let you go again..." Sasuke muttered as he stared at the blond's beautiful form. "I love you too much for that."

Naruto felt the bed shift as Sasuke got onto it. He closed his eyes and Sasuke started to kiss and nuzzle him, whimpering slightly. The blond could tell, even before Sasuke said anything, that the Uchiha loved him, there was such a passion whenever he touched him that made Naruto believe it to be true. But Sasuke wasn't a human, he was a creature of the underworld, something that should be feared and loathed by Naruto. The blond started to wonder one thing…

Why wasn't he afraid of the big bad wolf?

Sasuke made the blond roll over and he placed soft, pliant lips on top of his own and felt a spark go through his entire body. Naruto moaned opening his eyes, staring up at the wolf who was smirking down at him and wondered if love really could conquer all.  
>-<p>

**WOO! I finally finished it! It took me like four or five days but I got it done...and it's long!**

**Naruto: You know it's great that you wrote something for Rye's birthday but you didn't write anything for mine.  
>Me: Son of a bitch. Okay, fine, if Rye doesn't mind sharing this can be dedicated to both of you.<br>Rye: -glares- Back off and don't be selfish, this is my fic!  
>Naruto: But my birthday was five days ago, yours was like two months ago!<br>Rye: EXACTLY! YOU WAIT TWO MONTHS FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY FIC LIKE I DID!  
>Me: ...Well, this was Hitoko-sama.<br>Rye: And this is my fic so back off Naruto!**


End file.
